The present inventive concept herein relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device including a page buffer for reading data stored in a memory cell and a control logic circuit for transmitting a control signal to the page buffer, and a programming method of the nonvolatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be implemented using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as either volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
In nonvolatile memory devices, stored data is not lost even if power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory devices, phase-change random-access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory devices may be categorized as either NOR type or NAND type.
Examples of devices which are implemented using nonvolatile memory include MP3 players, digital cameras, mobile phones, camcorders, flash cards, and solid state disks (SSD). As the number of devices implemented with nonvolatile memory storage devices has increased and as technology has advanced, the capacity of nonvolatile memory has rapidly increased.